Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie, more commonly known as Pinkie Pie, is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a pink Earth pony who is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their infants, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She represents the element of laughter. In Generation 3, She is voiced by Janyse Jaud. In Friendship is Magic, She is voiced by Andrea Libman, who also voices Fluttershy, Cylindria, Maya the Bee, Lemon Meringue and Madeline, and her singing voice is done by Shannon Chan-Kent, who also voiced Silver Spoon History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her parents and three sisters. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie Pie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making pony happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie now has a creepypasta named Pinkamena Diane Pie. Powers and Abilities Superanimal Physiology: Pinkie Pie as an Earth Pony, is also classified as a Meta-Animal, an animal that possesses powers and abilities. Despite being one, she sports Cartoon Physics, which she can use to warp the fabric of reality around her. Party Inducement: Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie Pie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie Pie is an exceptional ice skating pony, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie Pie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. *'4th Wall Awareness': On occasion, she is aware that she's in a cartoon, meaning she can perform feats that breaks the 4th wall thanks to her power, much like Discord does. For example, she can stop a circular fade out by simply placing her hooves around it. *'Enhanced Speed': Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed. *'Teleportation': When Pinkie keeps Twilight to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie Pie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. *'Twitchy Tail': When stuff's gonna start falling. *'Ears Flopping': Starting a bath for someone. *'Itchy Back': Pinkie's lucky day. *'Pinchy Knee': Something scary's about to happen. *'Achy Shoulder': There's an alligator in the tub. *'Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter': The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow. *'Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch': Look out for opening doors. *'Itchy Nose': A swarm of bees. *'Shudders': It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie Pie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Well Organized: In Party Pooped, it's shown that Pinkie Pie has a secret room under the Cake's family bakery, Sugarcube Corner, filled with information on each party she's done and everypony's likes and dislikes and allergies. Rainbow Dash jokingly claimed that Pinkie may be even more organized than Twilight Sparkle. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie Pie possess the element of laughter. Trivia * Her G3 self makes a cameo in the first Transformers Movie. She appears as a Stuffed toy held by a little girl who thought that Ironhide was the Tooth Fairy. * Out of all the Mane Six, Pinkie Pie has the most siblings with 3 sisters. External links *Pinkie Pie in Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Animals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tricksters Category:Self-Aware Category:Damsel in distress Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Transformed Category:MAD Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Stalkers Category:The Messiah Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Artistic Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Optimists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pet owners Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Inept Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Famous Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Pacifists Category:Honest Category:Athletic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Independent Category:Forgivers Category:Genius Category:Paranoid Category:Wise Category:Role Models Category:Honorable Category:Harmonizers Category:Sympathetic Category:Loyal Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Titular Category:Dimwits Category:Virtually Resourceful